The life of a host
by winry104
Summary: Kimiko and Kazuna are learning to adapt to life as a host. But what romantic complications will arise? R&R!


This is a collaboration between three writers: Me(purple), Nicole(my BFF, green), and Andrea(my other BFF blue) I hope the colors show up if not know that they receive credit too. Kazuna is a character made up by Nicole and she is Kaoru's love interest. This is after Mori and Hunny are in college. Kimiko is Kyoya's "love interest" and also Haruhi's cousin and is living with Haruhi. So here is goes...

*Disclaimer: Don't own ANY of the characters or the idea of the host club...*

The Ouran Host club is now open for business

Doors open to a pirate ship set

Host Club: "Welcome!" (Girls squeal, are led in, and hosts assigned guests)

Kazuna: (In the chatter) "How many cups of tea again?" Is wearing striped green bandanna, baggy white long-sleeved shirt, brown vest, and green tie around short skirt

Haruhi: "Ugh, why do I always have to count..." Is wearing a red bandanna and purple shorts and shirt

Tamaki: " Because you're our little puppy dog!" (Pats her on the head)

Kaoru: "Geez, Haruhi; Kazuna was just asking you a question." (To Kazuna) "Thirteen, please."

Kazuna: "Thanks, Kaoru." (Kaoru blushes when she walks away.)

Kimiko: "It seems like we are packed today." Wearing black pirates hat, white blouse with gold and black corset and a black shirt

Kyoya: "Yes, so it seems... Shouldn't you be working?"

Kimiko: "The other girls can handle it Kyoya. I don't have to start just yet."

Haruhi: (Mumbles to herself) "Another girl just walked in! We need another cup. Can you get that Kimiko." (emphasizes her name because she's standing doing nothing)

Tamaki: (Looking concerned) "Are you ok, Haruhi? You seem upset today."

Haruhi: (Brushes him off) "It's nothing, I'm just stressed out about college stuff..."

Hikaru: "College stuff? But we're only second years..."

Kazuna: "Scholarship students have to plan out witch colleges we want to attend." (Hands out cups)

Hikaru: (Puts his arm around Kaoru's shoulder) "Well, we don't have to worry about that. Our good looks and charm will get us in anywhere." Both are shirtless wearing cut off shorts and an orange and blue headbands around their foreheads.

Hunny: [ Visiting the club with Mori] "Takeshi, do you remember when we had to fill out college applications?" Dressed in colorful layered clothes, resembling a parrot (Perching on Mori's shoulder)

Mori: "Yeah." Dressed in almost all black; wearing an eye patch

Tamaki: (Looking slightly frightened) "Let's not talk about serious stuff now... Our job is to have fun and entertain our guests." (Prances over to Haruhi, is wearing a fake wooden leg and long cape. His cape gets caught on his leg and he starts to fall)

Twins: "Tono! Look out!" ( Tamaki fall and lands on top of Haruhi)

Kimiko: "Tamaki! Get off my cousin or I'll report you for sexual harassment. (Sets the tea cups down.)

Kyoya: "Now, now Kimiko this will help bring in more guests."

Kazuna: "And HOW might that help, may I ask?"

Twins: "Tono..., not in front of the guests!" T_T

Kazuna: "Huh?" ( A little clueless)

Long pause

Mori: "...Yaoi." Girls scream and faint

Renge: "Ohohohoho!" Cue spinning platform "Yaoi! Oh the sight of MY Haruhi having an affair with the Host club king... ohh, it's enough to make me want to eat Three bowls of rice!" w

Tamaki: (Ignoring Renge) "My poor little puppy dog..." (gets up and offers Haruhi a hand. She takes it. Tamaki turns to Renge) "How can you say that!"(Defensively hugging Haruhi close to him)

Kimiko: "Well quit being so close to him or else people will be suspicious about your relationship."

Kyoya: It still helps with profits Kimiko, just let them be."

Kimiko: Kyoya, (Looks at him) The twins are enough.

Hikaru: "Yeah, WE'RE supposed to be the Yaoi pair!" (Looks at Kaoru, who was busy watching Kazuna) "Right, Kaoru?"

Kaoru: "Huh? oh... yeah."

Hikaru: (Frowns, concerned) "Are you ok Kaoru? You seem distracted today. You're not paying attention to me." (Fakes a pouting face)

Kaoru: (Snapping back into "host mode") "Sorry, Hikaru. It's just... (Fake blush) "Your outfit is so... distracting." (girls begin squealing)

Kazuna : (Starts choking on her tea, laughing) under her breath "Distracting, really?"

Hikaru: "oh, is that all it is..." (Stokes Kaoru's face, he blushes again) Fan girls scream "I'm sorry..."

Kimiko :"Wow, this club keeps getting stranger every day."

Kyoya: "And yet you keep coming back."

Kimiko: "No choice. Since I have to pay back a debt and watch my younger cousin."

Kyoya: " I see..."

Kazuna: (Elbows Kimiko playfully) "Is that the ONLY reason, Kimiko?"

Hunny : "Ahh, right! Doesn't Kimi-chan like kyo-chan, Takeshi?" *OoO*

Mori: "Yeah." T-T

Haruhi: (Still being strangled by Tamaki, breaks away) Anyway, I'm the one who has to teach you how to be a host Kimiko.

Tamaki: "Haruhi! You just ignored Kazuna's comment! This is a chance for a budding romance to BLOSSOM! (Puts his arm around Kyoya. Raises eyebrows) "Right Kyoya?"(Kyoya's expression is still completely strait).

Kyoya: "You are mistaken Tamaki. My relationship with Kimiko is not even remotely close to that." (ducks from under his arm). "Now stop playing around and get back to work. (Walks off).

Kimiko: (Slightly red and hurt) "He is right.. we are just friends... So Haruhi what do I need to know about hosting?" (Looks at her)

Tamaki: "Why are you asking Haruhi! I'm the king around here! Now Kimiko the first...Goes off on tangent

Haruhi: (Takes Kimiko away from Tamaki) "The hosting is a lot easier if you just ignore Tamaki."(She tries to whisper but Tamaki hears her)

Tamaki: (His rant stops suddenly and he looks at Haruhi, hurt. Then goes off to sulk in a corner).

Kimiko: "I guess that's easier said than done. He is quiet hard to ignore." (glances at Kyoya who is typing on his laptop)

Kazuna: "Yeah, tell me about it." (Watches as Tamaki grows mushrooms in his corner).


End file.
